


A Print on The Heart

by sleepyqueerboi



Series: Lupus AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is a human, M/M, Mentions of Heavy Alcohol Use, Patton is a Puck, Roman is a Draconid but he's not mentioned at all whoops, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Virgil is a Lupus, kind of one way soulmate au?, mentions of an abusive relationship, mentions of getting stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: It was times like this Virgil hated his life. He was extremely cold, very hungry, and still reeling from the panic that his dream had caused him, yet he was trudging a two-hour walk in the snow nonetheless.





	A Print on The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that I wrote for hitting 1k followers on Tumblr! But since Tumblr is going through a lot, I'm putting it here as well!

It was at times like this when Virgil hated his life. He was extremely cold, the thick grey hoodie he was wearing not blocking out the chill from the frozen, snowy air at all, he was painfully hungry as he hadn’t eaten in far too long, and he was on the verge of a panic attack, no pun intended. The events of his dreams the night before had left Virgil far too shaken up to function, yet if he missed another lesson at college there would be serious consequences, so he ignored Patton’s worries and was now walking from their small home next to the woods all the way to his college’s campus, which was easily a few hours walking away. What Virgil wouldn’t give to be able to teleport, or control the weather. Either would be beneficial.

 

However, Virgil could do neither, so when he arrived at the college cafe, he was drenched to the bone and already exhausted, ready to chug five large coffees to try and make it through the day despite still feeling extremely on edge. Luckily, there were hardly any people in the cafe, so Virgil was able to walk straight up and ask for a large caramel latte without waiting in line, which was the first positive thing Virgil experienced that day, the second being when his hands were wrapped around the warmth of his coffee, and he could feel his fingers again. He immediately left and headed towards his first class for the day, which was ancient history, not even making eye contact with the barista, who Virgil knew for a fact was trying to flirt with him.

 

It wasn’t that Virgil didn’t like men, and it wasn’t that he was aromantic, but his previous experiences plus his /disposition/ meant that he wasn’t one for relationships, not any more, and he was starting to finally embrace the lone wolf aesthetic, so it wasn’t as if he was lonely. He did have Patton, after all. 

 

The rest of the day went into deeper and deeper shit as it progressed, from Virgil forgetting multiple pieces of homework to messing up one of his practice exams to having to speak in front of the class and stumbling over his words multiple times, he was having the worst day he had had in years. So much so, that, once he was done for the day, instead of heading back home, he was in the bar nearby, just for a few shots to make him feel better. At least, that’s what he told himself before he found himself in the exact same table he had claimed several hours later, now at least ten beer bottles deep, and he had had more shots than he could count. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

When Virgil came to, he was warm, and strangely without his hoodie, even though he always slept in it. As Virgil moved, he noticed that the pillow he was resting his head on was definitely too soft to be his own, and that was when he started up, looking around frantically. The room he was in was lined with shelves all filled to the brim with photo frames and other knickknack-like objects, and that was when Virgil felt movement next to him. He was in someone else’s bed, /with/ someone else.

 

Immediately, Virgil climbed out of the bed, and, after finding his clothes in a pile on the floor, got dressed and left the stranger’s apartment as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the weird, tingling sensation that was spreading through his arm as he took the stairs three at a time, for once glad that he was graced with being super flexible and agile because it meant that he was outside and in the cold sunshine within minutes. The snow had stopped falling, thankfully, but it was still too incredibly cold for Virgil’s liking. So, as soon as he was out of the main city, he made sure nobody was watching before he started running.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Patton was worried. Virgil hadn’t returned from college, and the sun had already risen again, and it had Patton so on edge that his energy was all over the place. He couldn’t even focus enough to try and calm himself down, which was new for Patton, but Virgil also hadn’t stayed out all night since the pair had started living together. Patton had started pacing the single room that made up the ground floor of their home, and he nearly started wishing that he had a cell phone before he felt the ground shake slightly and the front door was thrown open.

“Virgil!” Patton cried, both happy and angry from seeing his friend at the same time. Virgil looked dishevelled, more so than yesterday morning, he looked to be sweating and in pain, and there was a small wisp of purple smoke still coming off of him, although Patton disregarded that for a second. “Where have you been!? You were supposed to be back before the sun went down and-” As Virgil walked fully into the house and closed the door, Patton caught a smell coming off of him that made Patton nearly gag. “Have you been drinking? Virge, I thought we talked about this!”

“I’m okay,” Virgil mumbled, kicking off his shoes and heading towards the stairs.

“Virgil you smell like beer and anxiety and-” Patton paused again, smelling the air before gasping. “Virgil you didn’t!”

“Relax it was a one-time thing, I didn’t even know the guy,” Virgil sighed, climbing up the stairs in an obvious attempt to avoid Patton’s continuous lecture.

“Virgil you get right back here and tell me why you went out drinking! You’re supposed to be going clean!” Patton nearly yelled, following Virgil up the stairs, refusing to let this go. “And you must’ve drunk a lot if I can still smell it, you know your body processes it differently!” When Patton made it to Virgil’s door, he found it locked, so he huffed and banged on the door a few times.

“Oh yeah go ahead remind me of the shitshow my life has been because of this body, thanks, Pat!” Virgil was growling now, and Patton sighed, resting his forehead on the door to try and feel Virgil’s aura.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, Virge. I don’t want you to go down that road again, it was painful enough the first time to watch you suffer like that.” There was silence, and the air was thick with tension before Patton suddenly felt what seemed to be regret from directly behind Virgil’s door, and he stood up straight just in time for the door to open and for Virgil to hug him tight. 

“You do know how annoying it is that you Pucks are empaths, right?” Virgil mumbled, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into Patton’s shoulder.

“You tell me every time we fight,” was Patton’s reply, returning the hug so that they stood there for a few moments, or minutes, neither of them was very good at time-keeping, before Patton pulled away, his hands still on Virgil’s shoulders. “You seriously need a bath, all I’m getting is beer and wet dog off of you.” Virgil laughed slightly, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“I should probably shower at least…” Virgil then slipped off his hoodie and began to go to the small bathroom that the pair shared, but Patton grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What’s that on your arm?” Virgil looked down, and, around his elbow joint, was a small black spiral, that looked as if it was burned into his skin. It seemed to be spinning and convulsing on Virgil’s skin, and after a few seconds, it grew in size slightly. 

“I have no fucking idea…” Virgil whispered, pulling his arm away from Patton to look more closely at the spiral. On closer inspection, it was a deep black with flecks of dark blue and continued to spin while Virgil looked at it.

“Is it… an imprint? Is that how they work?” Patton asked, being very cautious with his wording, knowing how sensitive Virgil was with mentioning anything like this.

“How should I know? It’s not like I know anybody who’s imprinted before.” Virgil huffed, dropping his arm and heading once more to the bathroom.

“But you’re the Lupus, Virgil, how would I know what an Imprint should look like?” Virgil sighed again, turning to Patton with a small growl.

“Look, for all I know, the person that I should’ve Imprinted on could’ve died thousands of years ago, okay? Let it go, not like I even wanted to Imprint in the first fucking place.” Virgil entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, and that was the last that Patton spoke about it.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

As a Lupus, a being who could interchange between the form of a human and the form of a wolf, Virgil greatly enjoyed warm climates when in human form, as without a thick, grey-brown coat of fur, he was always cold, even while wearing a grey hoodie to try and emulate his pelt. It just wasn’t the same. But summer was a lot kinder than winter, allowing Virgil to bask in the sunshine and feel warm for a while, and once college was over with, he could run through the forest next to his and Patton’s house. Strange how it worked, a Lupus and a frail nature spirit like a Puck living together, but they both needed a forest so they built a home for the both of them.

 

Patton was drawn to the forest, even if he only had enough Puck blood in him for a few strange locks of bright green hair in amongst the dark brown. His skin was a peach colour, far from the deep forest green of a full-blooded Puck’s, but he could still occasionally commune with plants, especially with the small plant that sat on Patton’s favourite windowsill, a plant that for some reason, Patton had named Bertha. He communicated with it most days, and would often use the small aloe plant as a connection to the forest when it was too cold to go outside, as Patton refused to wear shoes, staying in a cotton tunic and matching trousers that stopped halfway down his calves no matter what the weather was. 

 

However, it was now summer, so both Patton and Virgil were out of the house at almost all times, Virgil hunting and basking in the warmth in his wolf form, and Patton checking up on the forest, making sure that no harm was going to come to the trees he had come to love over the years. The forest was extremely old, as it had been fully grown when Patton and Virgil found it some three thousand years ago, beaten and broken from what life had chosen to throw their way over the several centuries before they met and the few hundred years of being friends, yet it had never once succumbed to any pestilence or fire or anything else that could’ve taken down the entire forest, and for that reason it still served as Virgil and Patton’s secret hideaway after all these years, the only place where they could fully be themselves away from the prying eyes of humans.

 

Which was exactly what Virgil was doing now, as he sat in the middle of a sun-drenched clearing in his wolf form, taking in the heat and just relaxing. For the first time in a long time, Virgil felt completely and utterly relaxed, free of worries and detached from the world. Until a loud scream pierced through his skull, and he sat up, hurriedly looking around, his ears pricking up to better hear any noise, but there was none. /Just a memory/, Virgil thought, but as he went to lie back down, he noticed a figure in the corner of his vision, so he sat up once more, expecting to see Patton.

 

However, the figure was definitely not Patton, which had Virgil’s fur standing on end as he slowly stood up. The person smelled like a human, which was both a relief and unsettling, and was wearing dark trousers and a matching shirt and jacket, Virgil always did have trouble distinguishing certain colours when in his wolf form. As his gaze travelled up the person, Virgil noticed that they had a messenger bag slung over their shoulder, and was wearing glasses, not unlike Patton’s own which he had recently needed to start wearing. Although once Virgil locked eyes with the mysterious human, it was like a bolt of lightning crackled through Virgil’s body, and a long shiver ran down his spine. He was also frozen in place, much like the human, presumably from seeing such a large wolf in an area where wolves were not a native species. As Virgil could do nothing but stare into the human’s deep blue eyes, the human slowly came closer, dropping their bag as if showing peace. At least this human thought Virgil was a wild animal, not a supernatural creature.

“There are no native wolf species in any of the areas around here, so why are you here?” The human’s voice was soft as if they were afraid that Virgil would pounce at any moment, but Virgil was still entranced by whatever weird effect was keeping his gaze locked on the human’s eyes so that even if he did attack humans, he was powerless. “You must be at least twice the size of a dire wolf, what on Earth are you?” The human came even closer, taking Virgil’s stillness as a sign that he wasn’t going to attack, and suddenly he was right in front of Virgil, and they stood eye to eye. “Wow… you are an incredible creature, how long have you lived to grow to this height?” The human cautiously reached a hand out, and as soon as their hand made contact with Virgil’s skin, he felt like he was on fire, all over his body his skin became incredibly warm and tingly, and the lightning bolts were back, crackling in his mind, making him unable to think clearly. 

 

They stood like that for a few minutes, the human running their hand through the fur on Virgil’s head until Virgil finally managed to clear the fog from his mind, and something clicked immediately in his head. There was only one explanation to why his body felt extremely warm, and it honestly terrified him that this strange human, who had stumbled upon his and Patton’s forest, was the person Virgil had imprinted on. The human took their hand away shortly after Virgil had this revelation, and went back for their bag. “I have to take some sort of DNA samples, it would be incredible to know exactly what species you are.” They rummaged through the bag and pulled out a small, glass vial, and Virgil suddenly realised that he himself had no idea what his DNA would look like, whether it would be purely wolf or human or a mix of the two, and this was even more terrifying than the thought of Virgil meeting what was essentially his soulmate, so he started backing away from the human. “Wait, no, don’t leave yet, please!” the human called out, but Virgil turned and ran off into the trees, only going a small way before changing into his human form, hoping that the purple smoke that came with his transformation wouldn't be seen by the human. Luckily, the human just gazed after the path that Virgil had run, before gathering their things and leaving from the way they had appeared. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and started to head home, staying in his human form to avoid the mysterious stranger finding him again.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Virgil stayed away from the forest for the rest of the summer, too afraid of what would happen if he ever saw that human again, so he locked himself away in his room, sitting by the window to take in some sunlight. The only new development was the small spiral, which Virgil figured out must be his Imprint mark, by the way it had grown and twisted up his arm since that day, with no other reason for changing so drastically. It almost looked like a black snake at this point, winding around his bicep and stopping short at his elbow.

 

It was weird, what finally brought Virgil out of hiding. Not even college starting up could do it, as he decided to drop out due to the stress it was causing him that he really didn’t need. It was the first day of autumn, and the leaves were already beginning to turn orange on the deciduous trees of the forest, and Virgil couldn’t help but feel some sort of pull to the city. His animal instincts were near enough screaming at him to leave, to go /somewhere/ in the main city, although he couldn’t understand why. But he did listen to his instincts, jumping out of his bedroom window and wandering down to the city, following his instincts more than his eyes or his nose until he arrived at a library not too far from his college’s campus, which he had walked by several times before without paying it too much attention. After a moment of hesitation, Virgil opened the door and walked in, looking around to see if there was a sign of why his instincts had brought him here, and, right by the door, there it was.

 

It was the human, the person Virgil imprinted on. Now he was in human form, Virgil could see that the human had dark brown hair and pale skin, and was wearing a navy blue jacket with blue jeans, although his back was turned to Virgil so that was all that Virgil could see from this angle. The human seemed to be looking on books related to wildlife, and Virgil’s heart started beating faster, for what reason he couldn’t quite make out. Slowly, he made his way over, staying far enough away for personal space, and began to look through the books himself. Why did he want to get close to this human? Virgil was already cursing his animalistic nature for wanting a partner, but he was still trying to get the human to spot him.

 

Which they did, a few moments later, turning to Virgil with a friendly look in their eyes, despite not smiling at all. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there, are you interested in the fauna of this region too?” They spoke very formally, more so than when they had met in the woods, and Virgil had to stifle whatever noise wanted to come out of his throat at this knowledge, instead opting to speak.

“Uh, yeah…” Virgil mumbled. Did he dare? A few seconds passed, and Virgil decided that yes, he did dare. “There’s this crazy big wolf up by the forest outside town, wanted to know whether it’s supposed to be there.” The person’s eyes seemed to light up when Virgil said that, and the formal nature melted away somewhat.

“You’ve seen that wolf as well? Maybe you could help me then, none of my coworkers at the museum believes that I’ve found a species that appears to be at least double the height of any Dire Wolf fossil we have and is also much larger than the Mackenzie Valley Wolf. May I ask how you came across it?” Virgil looked away, not trusting himself to make contact with the human, not after what happened the last time. He wanted to be able to think clearly.

“I actually, uh, live by the forest. Seen it a few times. It’s pretty friendly.” This was it, the weirdest conversation Virgil had ever been a part of, referring to his wolf form as a completely separate entity, as if he was a mindless animal. The human luckily didn’t seem to notice Virgil’s slight discomfort at wording his sentences.

“That’s incredible, would you mind taking me to see the wolf? It ran away before I could collect any data. My name is Logan Miller, by the way, I’m a biologist with the museum.” The hum- /Logan/ - pulled out a small business card and handed it to Virgil, who hurriedly pocketed it, starting to get more and more nervous at what was going around in his head, but nonetheless, he nodded, keeping his gaze on the blue striped tie that was around Logan’s neck. 

“Yeah, uh, okay. Now, or?” Virgil shifted his weight slightly, feeling a very uneasy knot forming in his stomach. Logan seemed to stutter for a moment, before putting down the stack of books he was holding.

“Now would be a great time, actually. Let’s head off.”

 

What was Virgil thinking? He couldn’t understand how he had managed to override his own insecurities and reserved nature in favour of bringing Logan with him to his and Patton’s forest, to their one safe haven away from humans, and there was a human standing in it by Virgil’s invitation. What made matters worse was what the hell was he supposed to do now? Logan was looking around as if expecting the wolf to show up at any moment, but it was standing right beside him trying not to scream at the difficult situation he had forced himself into. Virgil was an idiot. 

“Are you sure that the wolf shows up here most of the time?” Logan asked, after about ten minutes of standing in silence and Virgil chewing on his lip. Logan looked over at Virgil, and was suddenly in his face, holding his cheek, which startled Virgil beyond belief. “Your lip’s been sliced wide open, are you okay Virgil?” /Fuck fangs/, Virgil thought, knowing that his sharper than normal canine teeth would and have easily cut into his lips several times before. And, due to the suddenness of Logan’s movement, Virgil was now looking into Logan’s eyes, the blue looking even sharper than last time, and once again, the lightning bolts were crackling through Virgil’s body, as well as a strange warmth from where Logan’s hand was on Virgil’s cheek as he inspected the cut. However, the contact didn’t last long, as Logan quickly pulled away, some sort of shock in his eyes. “Virgil, were your eyes always purple?” Virgil’s own eyes widened as the trance was broken, and he turned away, trying to think of any excuse that would save him. Not one came. It was time for the truth.

“Okay…” Virgil began, moving into the middle of the clearing. “So, please don’t hate me, or call me crazy, or try and hurt me, but,” With a deep breath, Virgil turned back around to face Logan. “I’m not human.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Logan’s tone was sceptical, of course, a scientist wouldn’t believe him without proof. “If you’re not human, then what could you possibly be?”

“A Lupus,” Virgil started trying to speed up his explanation, feeling the beginnings of a panic attack starting to take control of him. A part of him really didn’t want to lose the person he imprinted on. “A werewolf is what humans call us, but we don’t howl at the moon or only transform at night or at a certain phase of the moon. We don’t eat humans or make them into Lupi, we just… exist. We do, however, Imprint on the person who is like a soulmate, a perfect match, and it can happen within a hundred years or a thousand, and only the stars know why but I imprinted on you, and I-” Virgil took a shuddering breath, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to form no matter how angry he was at them being there. “I should probably just show you…” With yet another deep breath, Virgil slipped off his hoodie, showing off both his ever-growing imprint mark and the small, grey wolf tattoo that ran over his collarbone, before allowing himself to change.

 

It was a strange feeling, Virgil’s transformation. He didn’t feel any different, except for standing on all fours and being a lot larger, and warmer, and it was all hidden behind clouds of purple smoke, so not even he knew what it looked like when he changed. 

 

When the smoke cleared, the first thing Virgil noticed was Logan. He hadn’t run away or even taken a step backwards. He was standing in the exact same spot, staring in - awe? - of Virgil’s form, and after a few seconds he came closer, which surprised Virgil.

“So you’re the wolf, no wonder you’re larger than any recorded wolf species…” Logan was whispering, and all Virgil could do was nod, trying to stay as still as possible. There was silence for a few seconds before Virgil changed back into his human form and grabbed his hoodie, immediately feeling the autumn chill sinking into his bones.

“What… what I said about the whole imprinting thing… was true as well…” Virgil admitted, burying himself into his hoodie. 

“So, you have one partner for life, and yours is me?” Logan still seemed a bit sceptical about that part, but Virgil just nodded.

“Yeah, but like, we don’t have to, do anything or like, be together right now, but there’s this stupid part of me that’s kinda drawn to you so maybe at some point?” Virgil could feel his cheeks warming up, and he mentally cursed his body for already becoming embarrassed. At least Logan also seemed a bit embarrassed, as his face was also pinker than it had been before. 

“We could at least become friends, for now,” Logan began, obviously awkward with the idea of romance, as was Virgil, so Virgil nodded and held his hand out for Logan to shake, which he did.

“Friends, I’m good with that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The first date was coffee, nothing too special, and they just sat and talked about their interests and all the other first date awkwardness of learning more about the other person. Virgil had even shed his hoodie and had gone for a more formal grey jacket that was nowhere near as thick, leaving him slightly anxious, hower neither Virgil nor Logan realised how fast the time had gone by until they were walking to a nearby pizza place for dinner. Virgil explained that eating human food was more of a luxury for him than any sort of necessity, but they did eat together, before wandering out of the city towards the forest, hands slowly gravitating towards each other as they came to a flat spot of grass, and decided to look at the stars. After a while, Logan asked Virgil about his past, and, because of Virgil’s pull to Logan becoming even stronger, he told his whole story.

 

The village Virgil grew up in, nearly six thousand years ago, was a giant Lupus clan, filled to the brim with families from across the world who had come to seek refuge. The life there was simple, folks were kind, and nobody had any worries. There was no currency, the citizens resorted to hunting in small groups and bringing back more than enough for the whole clan, even the older, more frail Lupi and the babies. Virgil was born here and was raised by his mothers with his two siblings, one older and one younger. He played with his brother and sister and the other children, freely changing forms at any opportunity. The society worked with people being in both their human and wolf forms, depending on the task, so it wasn’t uncommon to know someone only by what they looked like as a wolf or vice versa.

 

School was fun for Virgil, he enjoyed learning about all the different types of Supernaturals out there, from the incredibly powerful Draconi, beings that could turn into dragons, to the gentle Pucks and Fae, spirits who watched over different parts of the natural world, and it made him want to explore the world one day, even if he was still young. Lupi aged a lot differently from humans, having periods where they would not grow at all, even in childhood, that could last decades, and Virgil was no exception, looking like a ten-year-old human for around thirty years. And it was within those thirty years that the unthinkable happened.

It was a cold spring day, Virgil remembered it clearly. The moon the night before had disappeared completely from the sky, and in the early morning, the smell of smoke filled the air, and not the kind that came from a Lupus transformation. A fire was spreading.

 

Virgil had been sleeping when one of his mothers came through, hurriedly waking him and his brother. Once Virgil was awake enough to stand, his mother picked up his younger brother and grabbed his hand before running down the stairs and out of the house. The air was filled with grey smoke and the smell of burning wood, and many screams that still haunted Virgil to this day. His mother just kept running, though, clutching Virgil’s brother to her chest tightly, and Virgil’s hand was almost being crushed, but he still kept moving with her despite his confusion of what was going on. 

 

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them, a humanoid being that was holding small balls of fire in its hands, but it was quickly knocked over by a large, black wolf jumping in-between it and Virgil’s mother. Virgil’s mother veered off to the left, into the as of yet untouched woods surrounded their town, and that was when she let go of Virgil’s hand. She told him to run, to flee and not look back until he could no longer smell smoke, and that she would be right behind him, so he did. He turned into his then very tiny wolf form and sprinted away as fast as he possibly could, doing as his mother said and running until he couldn’t smell smoke, which meant that he was running for three days and two nights, only stopping when he was almost exhausted. He looked around, but there was no sign of either of Virgil’s mothers or siblings anywhere. 

 

He wandered for a while, keeping an eye out for any of his family or neighbours, hoping to see that someone from his clan made it out safely, living off of the occasional wild rabbit that he was able to keep up with. Staying in his wolf form, he lost all track of time, only really noticing that time was passing as he grew bigger, stronger, faster, and targeting larger prey became easier and easier. Not once did he wonder what he now looked like as a human. 

 

The hunters became a huge problem. Humans, they smelt different from what Virgil could remember the Lupi smelling like, started coming into his forest and killing his prey for their own food, and when he tried to stop them, the savages turned their spears on him, stabbing him right in the stomach before he could get away. Luckily, Lupi could heal their wounds a lot faster than any mortal creature, but the wound still scarred, running all the way down his side underneath his fur. 

 

The next time Virgil saw humans, they had built their own houses not too far from his forest, and they were being followed by what looked like tiny Lupi, only they didn’t seem to be as intelligent as the Lupi Virgil grew up around. They listened to each and every command the humans gave, even menial tasks such as sitting and lying down, at least from what Virgil could tell, he couldn’t understand the strange language the humans were speaking. This was the moment that Virgil realised that he might have to play at being human if he wanted to keep surviving, at the rate the humans were expanding their clans.

 

It was strange, turning human for the first time in so long, that for a moment Virgil wondered if he could even do it, but he did, and there he was, a lot smaller and extremely cold. His centre of gravity shifted so dramatically that he fell onto his knees, noticing that his hair fell into his eyes, obscuring his vision enough to surprise him, and he fell backwards. 

 

A human woman found him while he was trying to stand on two legs, and took him to her home. She became like a third mother to Virgil, caring for him and teaching him the human’s new language, as well as providing him with new clothing as his own were far too small. However, he knew he couldn’t stay here too long, as his extremely slow ageing would give him away to the humans, so after about a year, he left, taking a small amount of human food with him. He began to wander, and this wandering was what lead to his downfall.

 

Virgil glossed over this section of his life when explaining it to Logan, but he met a young Patton in a large town, immediately realising he wasn’t fully human. They became friends, and Virgil revealed his true nature, causing Patton to explain that he was part Puck, and could sometimes hear the trees and cast very simple healing spells. They began living together, and this was when Virgil met a young man who changed his life forever. The man was kind, offering to pay for his drinks, and escorted Virgil home. In short, they spent the night together, but the man’s kindness was only a facade for Virgil to let his guard down. He began degrading Virgil, making him feel unworthy and useless, and even physically attacked him. Virgil never fought back, the process was slow enough that Virgil started to believe the painful lies he was being force-fed. Virgil only got away when Patton took him to his apartment and kept him locked inside so that the man couldn’t reach him, and it was only this moment that Virgil realised that the relationship was toxic. Virgil left town with Patton by his side the next day.

 

In their next home, the drinking started. Virgil would go out of his way to buy copious amounts of alcohol, trying to block out the memories that were starting to swim in his vision, and he honestly couldn’t remember any of what happened. The next memory he had was of Patton stepping in again, taking away Virgil’s money and using his limited magic to purify Virgil’s system. From that moment on, they both agreed to work together to survive, and not do anything life-threatening. 

 

Virgil took a deep, shuddering breath as soon as he finished his story, and glanced over to where Logan was sat beside him, a shocked expression on his face.

“You’ve been through so much… how did you keep going?” was what Logan finally said, making eye contact with Virgil, and for the first time, it didn’t affect Virgil enough to go into a full-blown trance, only enough for a small tingle to run down his spine.

“I really don’t know…” Virgil whispered as a reply, running a hand through his hair. “I guess it was fate’s way of making sure I imprinted on someone…”

“You think it was me?”

“Not directly, of course, and I didn’t even want to Imprint on anyone at first, but maybe?” Virgil huffed and looked away, feeling his face starting to burn. “I don’t know, I’m not good with this mushy stuff.” Virgil felt Logan put a hand on top of his own, and without thinking his head whipped back round to face him.

“Me neither. Maybe… we could work on it together?” Logan’s face was also glowing red, and Virgil couldn’t explain what it was, but a sudden instinct inside him was screaming at him. So, Virgil leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Logan’s, feeling the most intense wave of energy pulse through his body at the contact. It felt overwhelming and not enough all at the same time, and for once, Virgil’s worries were away from his mind. All that mattered now was him, and Logan.


End file.
